


alegría

by alexandrawest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Smut, alternative universe, jeankasa - Freeform, jeanmika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrawest/pseuds/alexandrawest
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Prompts from tumblr and a03.Ratings, tags and warnings may change and vary.





	1. holding hands

 

**Jeankasa for the prompt: kid!Jean holding kid! Mikasa's hand**

_from aboutmikasa on tumblr_

 

 

 

She had dark hair, and dark, sad eyes. The teacher presented her as Mikasa Ackerman, and told the class that Mikasa had moved here from another town, and that everyone should treat her kindly. Then, she directed the young girl to her place, which happened to be next to Jean.

”Hi Mikasa” Jean said kindly ”I'm Jean, you can play with me on recess if you want to” The girl next to him didn't answer, she only scowled and looked away from him. The sudden rejection to his kindness was something that Jean was not used to. Instead of doing what he felt like, which was grimacing to her, he turned around and focused on the task in front of him. 

 

When recess came, Jean noticed that it wasn't only towards him that the new girl was acting bluntly. Everyone who tried to invite her to join their game or play were met with the same scowl that he was earlier in the classroom. After a while, no one dared to speak to her, leaving her standing alone in the corner of the yard. Jean joined his friends in a game of tag, but couldn't stop glancing at Mikasa time to time. He wondered why she didn't want any friends.

 

A week went by, Mikasa stayed silent, and didn't seem to have any interest in playing with her peers.

”She's sad mama” Jean told his mother whilst eating dinner ”She doesn't talk, and she doesn't play with anyone. Why'd anyone be so sad?”

”Honey-” Mrs. Kirschtein started, unsure how to talk to her son about the subject. She knew why Mikasa was sad, all the parents knew as they had been informed by the school about the young girl whose family was gone and would start over in their small town, living with her uncle. The uncle, who was the girl's only living relative after her parents died in a fire that destroyed everything the little girl had ever known. All that Mrs. Kirschtein knew about, but she didn't know how to explain to her son that not everyone had a mom and dad, that not everyone were as happy and lucky like him.

”Jean-boy, do you remember Old Man Johannes, from next door?” she asked, sitting down next to her son.

”Yeah, he was old and went to heaven” he answered, feeling proud over his knowledge about life.

”Well, Mikasa's mama and papa are in heaven, just like Johannes. She's moved here to live with her Uncle-”

”Where they old mama?”

”No, honey, they were too young if you ask me” Mrs. Kirschtein sighed and shook her head slowly.

”But you said that only old people die!” Jean exclaimed, upset and suddenly very scared. He had known for a fact that heaven was a place where only old people went. ”Could you go to heaven? I don't want you to go to heaven mama!” Tears were now falling down Jean's cheeks, voice shaking with each word uttered.

Mrs. Kirschtein pulled her son into his lap, embracing the crying child. ”No honey, I'm not going to heaven any day soon, I promise. But you see, sometimes bad things happen, and good people die before they're old like Old Man Johannes.”

Jean nodded against his mothers chest and sniffled.

”I think that Mikasa could really use a friend, don't you think so too Jean?” Jean nodded again, and wiped away the tears that were still on his cheeks.

”Yeah, I think that I could be a good friend mama”

”That's my Jean-boy. Now eat up, and we might have time to read in that book that papa bought”

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jean felt like a boy on a mission. He was fast determined to make friends with Mikasa. When he arrived at school the bell hadn't rung yet, so all the children were outside playing. Jean walked around the big yard, trying to spot the dark-haired girl. After a few minutes, he heard some of his class-mated yell, and walked over to the big group to see what the commotion was about. The group of children were standing in a circle, seemingly kicking dirt at something. When Jean came closer, he saw that it was Mikasa who was sitting in the middle, blue dress now stained with dirt and grass.

”Hey!” Jean yelled, pushing some kids to the side ”This is bullying! I'll tell Ms. Teacher!” His remark didn't seem to scare the others. He was suddenly pushed down on the ground, falling next to Mikasa.

”Whatever stupid!” One of the older boys said ”She's weird, so I guess you two can be friends together. Stupid and weirdo, what a match!” The group laughed to his remark, before leaving towards the swing-set.

Jean felt a lump start to form in his throat, but he didn't want to cry in front of Mikasa. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang. Mikasa and Jean stayed sitting, watching the yard grow empty.

”We can stay outside if you want to” Jean whispered, even if he hadn't ever done that before. He always obeyed the rules. ”I mean, I don't want to be inside with those jerks”

”Thank you” her voice was barely a whisper, but still, she had talked to him. Feeling encouraged by it, Jean looked at her carefully.

”I know why you're sad” he mumbled, uneasy of how to talk about the subject ”My mama told me, and I want you to know that I can be your friend. I _want_ to be your friend”

Mikasa didn't answer, but the silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Mikasa sighed and brushed off some dirt from her dress.

”I miss them” she whispered, gaze stubbornly pointed to the ground, tears welling in her dark eyes.

”I know” he answered, because even if he was only seven years old, a kid with no experience of anything, he somehow still knew, still understood the pain and sorrow wallowing inside the girl's heart. He grabbed her hand, carefully, not wanting to startle her. First, her hand hung limp in his, but then, after a second, her fingers found his, holding on with assurance that he would not let go. There they sat, two small children, hand in hand, neither saying a word. Mikasa sniffled, a tear running down her cheek, but she knew she was alright. She wasn't alone. She had a friend. 

 

 

 

 


	2. two strangers meet in a bar

She sees him leaning against the bar, hand around a tall glass of beer and all she can think about is how much she wants to fuck him. She´s seen him before, and she knows that he has seen her, stared at her on the dancefloor, fucking her with his eyes, but they’ve never talked. There has always been some interference. Last time she saw him, Sasha got sick and she had to help her hot mess of a best friend to the cab. Before that, the man, the object of all her wet dreams from the last months, got a call and walked out of the bar. She didn´t follow, that´s not the way she plays. She walks over to the bar, not next to him, no, she doesn´t do it like that. Instead she stands at the other end of the bar, and she can see him eyeing her from the corner of her eye. She orders a vodka, straight, no ice. She doesn´t care for sweet, she doesn´t care for anything extra. She swallows the drink in one gulp.

He moves over to her, confident, cocky, looking like someone who could show her a good time.

“What are you drinking?” he asks, a smug grin on his face.

“What are you buying?” she retorts, waiting if he catches the bait. He chuckles, before ordering two shots of vodka. Neat. The bartender places the two shots in front of them and Jean slips him a bill.

They bring their glasses together, sharing a gaze before drinking it. Neither one flinches as the burning liquid travels down their throats. _He´s good,_ she thinks.

“You live close?” she asks, leaning against the bar. His eyes travel up and down her body, and she sees something glint in his eyes. Hunger.

He leans a bit closer, only an inch, but she notices it. “Close enough” his voice is rough and husky, and she also feels the same hunger grow inside her.

“Is it a nice place?”

“The resident is nicer”

She gazes at the exit, and he gets the hint. He leads the way, grabbing his leather-jacket from the coatroom as they walk past it. Everything about him screams confident, and she likes it, eager to see how far that cockiness carries.

“You got a name?” he asks as they walk down the empty street.

“Mikasa” she says and leans onto him as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. “You?”

“Jean” he answers and stops at an old apartment building. He opens the door, and they enter. He lives on the first floor, _thank god_ , because Mikasa has no patience for elevator rides. She wants him now.

 

 

 

The door slams shut behind them, and she looks around. He was right about the resident being nicer than the apartment. It´s small; a one-bedroom apartment that´s probably being demolished next year, but then again, her place is not much nicer. She can see the bed from his hallway, she´s eager to try it out. There´s not much to judge or analyze him by in the décor; a poster of a band that she doesn´t recognize on the wall, a LP-player in the corner and a bookcase dividing the small kitchen from the rest of the apartment. He´s still a stranger to her.

 

Suddenly, his arms are around her, wandering on her body, lighting her skin on fire. His fingers find her nipple, pinching it lightly. The motion sends a jolt down her spine, and a moan escapes her lips. He takes it as a sign to continue, rightfully so, and continues to pay attention to her breasts. She turns her head and kisses his throat; the position a bit awkward because of his length, but neither one mind it.  
“You´re not wearing a bra” he realizes, and she chuckles softly.

“I don´t like to restrain myself”

He palms her breast harder “Then don´t”

She turns around and is instantly met with his lips. Their tongues twirl around each other, her hands are grasping onto his neck. A hand grabs her ass, soon followed by another and he hoists her up in his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him, trying to rub the spot that burns in need in her neither regions against his rock-hard cock. He moans in the kiss, and starts walking towards his bed. Three steps later, he lowers her onto the bed, kissing her throat and collarbones. She yanks on his shirt, and he takes it off, throwing it on the floor where it lands with a soft thump.

“You are so fucking hot” Mikasa rasps, voice filled with desire. His body really is a work of art, muscular and lean, strength lying under the soft skin. There´s a trail of hair traveling from his navel downwards, and she lets a finger follow its route, toying with the edge of his jeans.

“Take off your shirt” he commands, whilst dragging her jeans down. She obliges, tossing the thin top somewhere. The cold air makes her skin rise to goosebumps, further hardening her nipples. Her panties are still on, and she can feel how damp the fabric is against her cunt.

“Can I..?” he asks raggedly, and Mikasa nods, the desire making her brain fog up. His long fingers pull down her panties, and his face is against her slit before the piece of cloth is even properly discarded. His tongue laps against her, and all she can feel is the heat fill her body. He finds the right spot and she cries out, pressing herself harder against him. Her hips are matching his movements, fucking his face.

“I´m _so_ fucking close- “ she whimpers. He pushes a finger inside her, crooks it just right, and her world explodes into a fucking rain of starts. Her body jerks violently, and she comes hard, cheeks pink, her juices coating his finger and face.

 

As her heartbeat is returning to normal and the buzzing in her ears tones down, she can almost hear him fucking smirk.

“Not too bad, huh” he murmurs and kisses her inner thigh.

She answers him with a breathless laugh before sitting up. “My turn”

His smirk changes into a look that she can only describe with raw, feral need. He stands up and opens his belt, before Mikasa´s fingers join his and start opening the buttons on his jeans. She can feel his erection under the fabric, and lets out an impressed blow of air when she pulls the jeans down. He´s well equipped, to say the least. She looks up and meets his eyes, and she can tell that he´s a bit embarrassed about the fact that his manhood has impressed her. The boyish blush that spreads on his face makes him look even hotter, and she pulls down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. She wraps her fingers around his length tentatively, jerking him a few times. He huffs and lets out a short breath. That´s all she needs. Her soft lips kiss the tip, before parting her lips and letting her tongue travel around him, sucking the tip like a lollypop. He tastes salty and musky, and she takes him in deeper into her mouth. She sucks him harder, her cheeks hollowed, and looks up to meet his gaze. His hands grab her silky locks, and she moans as he pulls on it lightly. The sounds that she elicits send vibrations down his shaft and he lets out another gasp. She continues sucking him, tongue twirling, and he´s sure that he´s never experienced anything like this before. He feels close, too close, and pushes her back on the bed softly.

“I want to come inside you” he growls, and reaches towards the bed drawer, rummaging around for a condom. Mikasa knows that they should´ve added it in the mix sooner, that oral sex isn´t safer than any other sex but she´s too drunk on pleasure to care about that right now. Jean finds what he´s looking for, and wraps the condom over his cock. Their lips meet, and Mikasa can taste herself on his lips, and it´s so fucking hot that she needs him to fuck her now, to fill her up.

He places her legs over his shoulders, and runs his tip against her slit, teasing her.

“Jean”

“Yeah?” he breathes, rubbing himself against her clit.

“Fuck me now or I will fucking- “

He pushes inside her, stretching her around him, filling her like no one else has. He starts fuckin her in an animalistic pace, her ass slapping against his thighs, making wet sounds that fill the small apartment. Her nails dig into his shoulders, leaving red crescent marks in their wake.

“Fuck, Mikasa, you feel so fucking good” he grunts between thrusts that are becoming more frantic.

“A bit more, come on, I´m so close Jean _please_ -“ her pleas mix with his grunts and then her orgasm hit her, this one stronger than the first one. The pleasure is too much, she feels like it´s suffocating her, every end of her nerves sparkling with nothing but pure ecstasy. His orgasm follows hers soon after, and through her haze she can feel him pump inside of her.

He collapses next to her, his contempt expression matching hers. “That was…”

“Amazing?” she suggests, snuggling up next to him. He presses a kiss on her temple tenderly, and her lips curl up in a smile.

“I didn´t know sex could be this good” he mumbles against her hair. She nods before yawning.

“You haven´t had sex with me before”

Her reply makes him chuckle. “Think we can top that next time?”

She looks up to him, and bites her lip playfully “Next time?”

“Yeah, why waste something this amazing?”

She laughs, a breathy laugh that makes him feel butterflies in his stomach. “True, but can we please sleep before we try it again? I think you fucked all my strength away”

He nods, and lifts the blanket over them. She doesn´t usually do this, stay the night after a one-night stand, but then again, like he said,

 

_Why waste something this amazing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; I googled what I should call vagina and penis when writing smut. 
> 
> Thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter, Let me know what you think about this one. 
> 
> PS. Still taking prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt you want to send to me? Do it in the comments here, or on my tumblr ravageyou. Rivamika or Jeankasa, I might try to dabble in some other pairing, but can't promise you anything. The heart wants what it wants.


End file.
